She has a good Will
by Barracuda57
Summary: A new rider comes to Horseland. He is young and proud "the best in his class" but his horse might have different opinion. Will might just have a rival and not just in the ring. ;) Sarah is faced with some family problems and she might not be to solve them. Plus some wacky story with the other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The ride

It was a sunny early spring day and Horseland was a buzz with everyone getting ready to go on a ride. The weather was just too perfect to not go riding. Molly and Alma were talking books while they brushed down there steeds. Sarah bumped into Will in the tack room.

"Oh, heh sorry. Hey what are you doing? Are you looking for Jimber's saddle?"

"Oh hey Sarah. No I'm just organizing the tack room a bit."

"Organizing?! Are you not going riding with us?!"

"No, I can't. This has to be done by the weekend and it's my job to keep everything looking purddy"

"But Will, it's such a beautiful day… and it's also your job to take Jimber out to get some fresh air. I'll make a deal with you, if you come with us on a trail ride I will help you with your chores the rest of the day. Sound good?"

"Alright fine, I'll go on the ride. But only because Jimber needs the exercise."

Sarah grabbed her saddle and bridle "Good! Come on, let's hurry!"

They both left the tack room in an unspoken race to see who could finish first. Sarah came out of the barn thinking she was first but as she rounded the corner she saw Will sitting on Jimber as if he's been waiting for a long time.

"How did you…" she tailed off as Will turned away and looked hard at the sky.

He turned to everyone and called out getting the attention of all in earshot. "If we are going guys and gals we should hurry. A cold front is coming this way and we have to be back before it hits."

They all mounted up and started moving out into the woods. Bailey Moved ahead of the herd and yelled back "Hey lets race to the south meadow!"

They all looked at each other and kicker their horses into a gallop. Bailey out front with Alma and Chloe right at his heels. Then Sarah and Zoey side by side with Molly coming up in between then. It was all laughing and fun as they all tried their best to get a head. The trees were whizzing by as they race through the forest. All the sudden Sarah and Scarlet pulled away from the rest and slowed down. Will who was at the back stop with her and used his ultra loud whistle to tell the rest to stop. They heard it and slowed the horses as they circled back around to see what's up. Sarah looked hard in the distance and as everyone came she put her hand up

"Sshhh, Listen." Even the horses seemed to be listening.

Will watched but not seeing or hearing anything ask. "Sarah, what did you hear?"

"I don't know it sounded like a high pitched whinny. I'm sure of it, Scarlet is actually the one who started slowing down."

 **Jili looked at Scarlet "You didn't hear anything you just didn't want to lose" He sneered at her.**

" **I did hear something. Like a horse in trouble." She craned her neck to try and see further.**

 **Button Let out a loud neigh "Let's see if anyone answers. they might need help."**

Alma turned to Button " What is it girl? Did you hear something too?"

Bailey put a hand over her mouth. "Shh did y'all hear that?"

It was a loud whinny coming from far in the distance.

Will swung up on Jimber " cmon lets see whats going on."

They all mounted and started to pick their way through the woods. Will in the lead and his cousin Bailey in the rear. Before to long the heard the whinny again but closer this time.

Sarah tried to go a little faster but Scarlet almost tripped. Will turn with worry in his eyes.

"Take it easy Sarah, I know you want to get to this horse so you can help it but don't go getting Scarlet hurt."

She turned her head so he wouldn't see the shame blushed red on her face "Sorry girl, I won't push you like that again." she patted Scarlet's neck.

As they came out of a the thick under brush they saw what had been calling. A beautiful knabstrupper horse, he was tall and handsome. He was speckled gray with dark gray and black dots all over his coat, and his mane and tail was gray with stripes of fire orange. It almost looked like tongues of flame were licking at him. The most surprising fact about this horse was that he had a saddle, But where was his rider?

**Author's note**

So this is my first ever Fanfic and I want to know what you guys think. I really enjoyed writing this and I'll have another chapter out soon. Horseland was one of my favorite shows growing up and I want to start with something easy. I'll write more soon 3 Hugs


	2. In the Barn

Chapter 2

Sarah carefully dismounted as did Will, she took a step towards the horse but Will caught her arm "Be careful, we don't know this horse or what happened."

She looked him in the eye and saw worry and concern "I know. I'll be cautious"

Taking slow calm movements she approached the strange horse. It snorted and walked up to her happily, she looking at the nameplate on his bridle, Bullseye. "Well hi there Bullseye. Where's your rider hmm?" At that his eyes darkened and he reared his head and stomped his foot.

Will looked at the sky once again "Sarah tie him to your saddle, the rest of you start heading back to the path. We need to get home, the temperature is starting to drop."

They turned the horses around and started the trekking back up. Sarah walked Bullseye over to Scarlett, the greeted each other as she tied his reins to the saddle horn.

"OK Bullseye it looks like you're coming home with us!" With that she swung up on Scarlet with a special grace that few people have, and one that Will always noticed.

"You ready yet?"

"Yep let's go"

The others were already pretty far ahead so it was just Will and Sarah. As the rode the wind started to pick up a bit.

"Comon Sarah, we should move a little fast. This cold front is coming in quicker than I thought it would."

"Ok but Bullseye seems uncertain, almost as if he hasn't had much practice out on the trail."

"Well we'll be back on the path soon and he should be fine."

There was a moment of silence. Sarah had growing look of concern on her face.

"I just thought of something, what if he's rider is out there somewhere hurt?"

Will looked at her with a blank expression.

"I guess I hadn't thought of that. I can't go looking for 'im now, I don't have the right equipment. Once I get you, I mean y'all back I'll get some help and we'll go out looking."

As he spoke the came to the path, they picked up the pace some. But all of the sudden a great gust of wind came up from the valley and brought with it a cold chill. The horses started to feel uneasy as the wind blew in there ears and the cold filled their nostrils. Sarah started to feel the cold seep through her clothes and into her skin. Just then Will stoped and started to rummage in his saddle bag. "O here it is." He pulled out a his favorite jacket and handed it to Sarah.

"Here you go"

"No I'm fine Will, you wear it."

He looked at her with a questioning eyebrow.

"I didn't get it out for me and I'm wearing a flannel shirt witch is warm."

"Thanks"

She took the jacket from his hand and wrapped it around her. She was immediately surrounded by his scent, she had know idea that he smelled so good. They urged the horses to move as they started toward the barn. After a while of traveling Sarah could feel her hands stiffen around the reigns and she couldn't feel her nose or jeeks. It wasn't that cold but they were heading straight into the wind, by the time they reached to the barn her teeth were chattering and her thighs were chaped (No one else knew that of course).

As they entered the barn everyone else was almost done settling their horses in for the evening. Will slid off Jimber and tied him to a post then took Bullseye to an empty stall. Amal and Molly ran over to Sarah.

Molly- "Sarah are you ok?"

Amla- "We were starting to worry about you."

"I'm fine just cold and stiff. And ready to go inside." The trio want in to Sarlets stall and started unsaddling her, which would have been a very hard thing for Sarah to do by herself with her stiff hands.

Bailey walk over to will who was gathering supplies. "Hey Will what jou doin?" Will, without looking up replied,

"I'm goin' back out to look for the strange horse's rider. As Sarah pointed out they might be hurt." Bailey looked up in surprise. By now everyone in the barn was gathered around listening and the felt kinda bad at not evening thinking about the rider. It was no surprise to anyone that is was kind hearted Sarah that thought about the poor rider. Just as Will had finished getting his supplies ready the barn door burst up letting in the cold wind which made everyone shiver. In walked a young man.

"Hey I heard you found my horse"

Will instinctively put himself in front of everyone including Sarah who was walking toward the door.

"who are you and what do you want?" Will was speaking in a very stern voice that said 'I mean business'. The 'intruder' was tall and handsome with dark shaggy hair and green eyes that had flecks of gray in them. He was looking around and his eyes fell on Sarah, who was standing behind Will.

"My name is Jason" he said this looking right at Sarah. Will stepped right if front of her, blocking her from his site.

"OK _Jason_ what do you want?"

The boys were looking right at each other. The tension between them was thick and getting thick by the second. Jason spoke with no politeness in his voice.

"Are you deff? I'm here to check on my horse, not argue with some stable hand, so just step out of my way!" at that Will took a step forward. Sarah noticed Wills clenched fist and set jaw.

"Hey you all need to calm down. Jason you wouldn't happen to be talking about a horse named Bullseye would you?" Sarah had stepped out from behind Will and was looking at Jason with a wondering eye.

"Yeah! That's my horse, is he here?"

Sarah- "Yes he is here. Come I'll show you where he is?" She turns and started walking away, over her shoulder she called,

"Bailey, shut that door."

Feeling the need to take more control of the situations she turned to Jason who had caught up with her, "We don't really like when people burst into our barn demanded things. And I suggest treating Will with more respect, his Aunt and Uncle own Horseland."

Jason didn't say anything just kind of nodded. As they came to the stall that Bullseye was in Sarah stopped short and motioned him to go on.

Jason- "Hi buddy, how are you?"

Bullseye backed up to the back of the stall and stomped his foot.

"What is it boy? You don't like anymore?"

Jason swung open the door open and walked in, at that Bullseye let out a high pitched whinny and reared back. Sarah ran in with Will at her heels (he had just walked up). Will grabbed Jason by the shoulders and shoved him out. Sarah talked calmly to the terrified horse and petted his neck till he settled back down. Will stayed in with her to make sure the horse didn't lash out again. As they walked out jason was right there with a furious look on his face, and anger in his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?! THAT'S MY HORSE AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HIM!"

Sarah was taken back by that and slightly scared. She stepped back as Will stepped forward

"What do you mean 'no right?' We have more right than you do. We brought him here, with out us your horse would still be out there right now!"

Will was mad but he kept his cool but Sarah was getting mad now as she thought about what just happened in the stall.

"Bullseye is scared of you, why would a horse be scared of it's owner? What happened while you were riding?"

Will understood what she was getting at.

"How did you know he would be here anyway? How did you…"

Jason cut him off.

"Stay out of this! I'm not talking to you!"

Will- "Yes you are"

!WACK!

Jason punched Will in the face! Will took two steps back from the force. Bailey came running over and stood in between Jason and Will, who was ready to punch back.

"Jason I don't know what this is about but you need to calm down. You're not making a very good first impression."

Bailey nodded at Sarah, who was looking at him in a frightened way. Jason snorted, turned and walked away. Sarah turned to Bailey

"Go tell whoever is in the house what just happened."

Looking around she noticed that they were the only ones there. Bailey knew the question before she asked it and decided to spare her the words, "They headed to the house when you started showing Jason where Bullseye was."

Sarah noded. "Ok just go tell them, Will and I will be there in a few minutes." Bailey took off for the door and Sarah turned to Will.

"Are you ok?! Let me see!"

"I'm fine Sarah it's just a busted lip"

"No Will, your jaw is starting to bruise!"

Sarah reached a small elegant hand up and touched his cheek, he paused and took in a deep slow breath taking in the feeling of her soft hand against his face.

"I wish I knew what that guy's problem is. From the second he saw me he hated my guts and I don't know why." Sarah put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad you didn't punch him back. Come on let's get you fixed up." They started walking back to the house thinking about what they would find when the got there.

***Auther's Note***

I know this is a really long chapter but I couldn't find a good place to stop so, yeah. Anywho what do you think? Yay or Nay? The next chapter is going to be a conversation between the horses. Thank you for your support flashimo!


	3. Horse Talk

After all the humans left, the horses finally had some peace and quiet and started talking to one another.

Scarlet was in the stall right next to Bullseye and saw what happened. " _Why are you scared of your rider? What happened out in the woods?_ "

Bullseye looked at her through the greats. "It's nothing, I'm just a little on edge and I didn't want him near me at the moment. I'm fine, really"

He turned and put his head up to the window. The other horses looked at each other with worrying eyes.

Button spoke to Scarlet "Just let him be for now, he will tell us when he is ready."

Pepper and Chili were in there own little word make rude comments and mumbling something about bad riders and slow learning horses.

Some time went by before the horses said anything, in fact Button, Aztec, Pepper and Chili had already fallen asleep. Then in a low shaky voice Bullseye began to speak. " _This is supposed to be our new stable, we weren't supposed to get here till next week but Jason's dad made us come earlier. Jason wanted to go find the other riders so we set out on the trail soon after you guys left. He had no idea where we were going, and I… Well I havn't been on any trails before. He led me down this steep rocky hill. I started to slide and I couldn't stop. He kept yanging on my reins to try to make me stop (as if I could). When we reached the bottom of the hill my legs hurt and there were rocks under my shoes. I just wanted to stand there for a second but he pulled out his whip and started hitting me with it. He was yelling about how I could have killed him and that I was a stupid horse that deserved to be made into dog food."_

At this point all the horses were awake and listening with intent ears, and sad eyes.

" _I started running through the woods trying to get him to stop at one point I almost ran straight off a cliff but luckily I had the sense to stop short which almost threw him off. He grabbed my reins and made me turn around. I knew I couldn't throw him off (I've tried many times in the past) so I started walking the way he led me, He stopped hitting me but he was still making the bit in my mouth jerk back and forth. We were heading into some underbrush and I caught the scent of something dangerous so I stopped, he didn't like that so he kicked me in the sides as hard as he could. Than a huge bagger came out mad and hissing I didn't care what he did to me I was going to run and I did. I ran under a low branch and I guess he didn't see it in time. It knocked him off my back I didn't care what happened to him so I kept running. And that's when I found you guys."_

The horses looked at him with concern and sorrow in their eyes. But Scarlett had the fire of rage in her's." _How dear he?! WE are not some toys that are supposed to do whatever we are told! We are living breathing animals just like the humans! No horse should ever have to go through anything like that, EVER! Don't you worry Bullseye, we are your friends now and we will help you. You won't have to suffer anything like that again."_

All the horses in the stable gave a low grunt in agreement and had a stern, stubborn, determined look on their face. Even Chili and Pepper, they may be stuck up snobs but it's _every_ horse's job to stand up for another horse in trouble and they understand that. As bullseye look at them and saw the look in their eyes his own face softened.

" _Thanks guys, I just really hope none of you get hurt on my account. Jason has his moods and if it is a really bad one it can mean a trip to the vet."_

The barn door swung open with a swoosh. One of the barn hands came in the, horses went quiet not wanted to draw too much attention to themselves.

"Hey, just checking to make sure you all have your blankets on." He walked up to each stall checking to see if the blankets were on properly and to make sure that there was water and fresh hay in all the stalls. As he walked up to Bullseyes stall the horse backed up.

"You don't have a blanket… let me go get you one, it's going to be cold to night."

Bullseye looked scared and Calypso noticed it. " _It's ok, he is just going to put a blanket on you. He is a nice man, he takes care of us when our riders aren't here."_ Bullseye didn't look convinced.

The barn hand came back to the stall with a blanket, he very slowly opened the stall door taking notice of the horses worried look.

"It's ok boy. I'm not going to hurt you." He reach out his hand so the horse could sniff it. With slow steady movements he placed the blanket on Bullseye's back and buckled it.

"There you go buddy, sleep tight." with that the stable hand closed the stall and walked out, securing the barn door after he left.

Bullseye let out a long slow breath in relief.

" _See, no one here will hurt you. You're safe here"_ Scarlet reassured.

This time Jimber spoke up, "Just get some rest for now, you've had a long day. In the mornin' we'll try and sort everything out."

Bullseye thought to himself " _it'll take more than one day to sort through all my problems."_

All was quiet and one by one the horses fell asleep.

*Author's note*

I am really Super sorry for how long it's been! I don't really have an excuse. I just didn't feel like writing… BUT you guys showed some support and I'm immensely grateful! Thank you all who have followed and favorited ^_^ It really makes me push on.


	4. Talk

Talk

As Will and Sarah walked toward the house they passed one of the ranch hands going to the barn. Will turned around and called out, "Hey James, make sure the new horse has a blanket on. I don't think he had one"

"Oh sure Will, no problem"

Sarah- _It's always like Will to think about the animals, he would never hurt any of them. I have complete faith in that, I always had, from the first day I met him. This Jason though, I have don't have the same feeling at all._ As reached the front door Sarah paused, "Will did you notice anything about Bullseye?"

"Like what?"

"Like how he stood in the back of the stall, or how his eyes darted all around?"

"He's probably just scared, new barn, new horses. I'm sure he's fine"

" You're probably right... We should call the vet tomorrow to make sure he didn't get hurt in the woods."

"Ok, We can make that happen, but first let's go deal with problem at hand" he said holding up his fist with a joking smile.

"Yes I suppose we should"

Inside, everyone was gathered in the big lounge room. Except Jason and the grown ups, who were in the office. Will walked up to the door, all eyes were on him as he knocked. His uncle, the owner, opened the door for him to come in.

The others sat in the lounge room waiting. It started getting late and the teens started leaving, Chloe and Zoey left first stating how boring it was and how _unconcerned_ they were with the outcome. Shortly after Molly left, giving Sarah a hug when she notices how tense she was. "Everything will be ok Sarah, you see"

"Thanks Molly" and with that Molly disappeared through the doorway.

Alma was talking Bailey about different blankets and how to tell which one to use in what temperature when a reminder went off on her phone, "Oh man it's late I have to get home. Bye everyone, I'll see you tomorrow." with one last wave she was gone.

Now it was only Bailey and Sarah left. They sat in silence for sometime Sarah was thinking about what happened, about Bullseye and the uneasy feeling she had about his condition and about Jason and what kind of person he was.

Bailey was worrying about his cousin, would he get blamed? Would he get punished? Did he get to tell his side of the story? He was thinking of all the things that could be happening in that room when he finally broke the silence, making Sarah jump a little.

"Why do you think it's taking so long, Sarah?"

"I don't know. They're probably just trying to make peace. I'm sure everything is fine." Sarah tried to sound sure but she wasn't convinced.

Almost two hours after they went in, Will and Jason come out. Jason came out first with a smug grin on his face, and without a word he left. Then came Will, he looked annoyed but not mad.

"Baily, you dad wants to talk to ya for a sec."

Bailey got up and went into the office, with a forcibly cheerful "Yeah, Dad?".

"Well that took quite a while." Sarah stood as she spoke.

"Yeah but we got it straightened out, for the most part at least."

"I'm glad, things can get back to normal again."

"Well I don't know 'bout that. Ya see Sarah, Jason is here to stay… he knew Bullseye was here on the property because he was riding to come find us when Bullseye got spooked and threw him. The reason we hadn't known a new rider was comin' is because he decided to show up a week early. They _were_ gonna tell us 'bout him tomorrow."

Sarah just kinda stood there, trying to take it all in. _We have never had someone so rude and disrespectful ride here before. I mean we have Chloe and Zoe but they don't hold a candle to this Jason. He's going to be hard to deal with, I can see that now. But everyone deserves a second chance. I'm not one to judge by first impressions._ As she was thinking she looked up and saw that Will's lip was still bleeding a little bit. "Oh, Will we never treated that" She said pointing to his lip.

"It's nothin', really I'm fine. Just hungry."

"Well let's go to the kitchen and see what we can find. And while we're there I'll get you an ice pack. We can at least get the swelling to go down." Seeing that she wasn't going to drop it till she did _something,_ he agreed.

Neither one spoke till they got to the kitchen. Will started raiding the fridge for sandwich supplies. Sarah was looking for the first aid kit, she found it and started getting stuff out, "Will how do you feel about Jason? Do you think he'll do good here?"

Will looked up from layering ham on his sandwich "Well I don't really know Sarah. I know that we've never had someone so bold or stubborn or… physical… but I think it'll be fine, I'm sure he'll find his place among the riders here. Remember your first day?"

"Yeah, it was pretty rough, everybody thought I was like the twins."

"That's right and I still think we should give 'im a chance just like everyone did with you, once they really got to know you the found out just how much y'all had in common. He might just be havin' a bad day. Let's just wait at see how it goes."

"You're probably right. We need to give him a chance, but I still don't think I trust him."

"And I'm not sayin' you should, I know he startled you, so if you're not comfortable with 'im don't be around 'im. Don't put yourself in a situation where you're uncomfortable."

"He didn't just _startle_ me, he really scared me, the anger in his eyes was unlike anything I've seen. My hands are still shaking."

While they were talking Will made himself a delicious looking sandwich and Sarah had prepared an ice pack for him, but now she sat on a stool across from where he was standing munching away. She held her hands out, they were trembling ever so slightly. Will paused from taking a bite, he looked at her hands and then at her sky blue eyes. For the first time he saw just how rattled she was by this whole thing. Her eyes were dull and sad looking while her face showed worry. He put his sandwich down, walked around the counter and did the one thing he knew would help calm her. He wrapped his arms around her in a firm yet gentle hug.

"I'm sorry you were put in the middle of this mess Sarah."

"Thanks."

"If you want to stay away from him for a little while till I get a feel for how he really is, I can give you updates."

He realised her and stepped back.

"That's probably a good idea but I can't just avoid him, I have to ride and be in the barn, I'm bound to run into him."

"And that's ok, just treat him like you would any new rider. Don't be afraid of 'im, he is just a person after all. But if he says or does anything to make you uncomfortable come find me or Bailey. He needs to know that even though we forgave 'im we will not tolerate that kinda behavior."

"I'll be sure to tell you if he does anything I'm not comfortable with."

"Good. And tell the others to do the same."

Will circled back around and started munching his sandwich again, Sarah sat back on the stool and started putting everything back in the first aid kit.

"I just have one question Will."

"Hmm whort?" He said trying to talk to the food in his mouth.

"We have zero tolerance policy against violence on the property, so why did they let him stay?"

Will help up I finger as he tried to finish the bite he just took. After swallowing he spoke.

"Well first off he didn't know 'bout the policy, secondly he is one of the best riders we've ever had. He is the best in his class, so they overlooked his mistake and told 'im that if it happens again he will be kicked out."

Right then Sarah's cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Oh already"

"..."

"Ok I'll be right out, tell them to wait for me"

"It's ok mom everything will be fine."

"..."

"Bye love you."

She hung up. Will was watching her, he could see her thinking and getting more worried each second.

"Sarah… Is everythin' ok?"

"Huh oh um yeah my ride is here I have to go."

Everything he had seen in her eyes moments ago had completely gone. She was back to her normal happy self, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

She walked around and gave him a quick warm hug. "Bye Will, I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks, bye see ya later." He said smiling as she left the room.

He let out a sigh as he heard the outside door shut. "I hope she's ok." he said to himself.

***Me again***

I can't tell you how happy it makes me ready all of y'all's reviews! I smile sooo big when I read them! I'm sorry I'm not updating very fast, but just know the only reason I haven't completely abandoned it, is because of you guys! Y'all are my inspiration!

If you liked it fav/follow and leave a review, even if you didn't like it, tell me why. What can I change and what it needs more of? Just tell me what you think.

~Barracuda~ (^-^)


End file.
